Michael had to read articles 36 through 74 for homework tonight. If Michael read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 36 through 74, we can subtract 35 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that Michael read 39 articles. Notice that he read 39 and not 38 articles.